


Jaehwan In The Club With His Hoes

by Blind Dyslexic Bat (CorinneConnersConnie)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, I am too soft, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Poly, Poly Relationship, but dont worry its peppered with smutty things, but like, ddlb, hyukenvi, i love them together, i tried to do smut, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinneConnersConnie/pseuds/Blind%20Dyslexic%20Bat
Summary: Jaehwan likes to pretend that he's the big man on campus and Wonshik and Ravi can only pretend for so long.





	Jaehwan In The Club With His Hoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clytemnestrasrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/gifts).

> So a fellow writer Clytemnestrasrevenge(check her tf out shes the bomb.com[yeah i said it]) showed me this picture here : https://twitter.com/DyslexicBat/status/1187479763885187077?s=20 and btw thats my twitter if you wanna see what i tweet or send me something on curiouscat. Anyhow I saw it and thought jaehwan is a fake dom with his two real dom boyfriends or "Jaehwan and his hoes". So I wrote this for her enjoy!

“Let’s fuck this shit up my babies!!!" A screech emanated from the bathroom followed by a skidding Jaehwan as his socks propelled him into the wall opposite.

  
"Jyani babe what did we say about running in the house?"

  
"What did we-" Sanghyuk waved off Wonshiks absent mind and proceeded to collect his boyfriend up from the floor where he lay, a sprawl of limbs. Unperturbed by what would most assuredly become a scolding from the younger, Jaehwan wrapped his arms around his mountain of a boyfriend and let him man handle him to a standing position. A quick peck of the lips and he had already slipped away to fling himself into wonshiks welcoming lap, he rarely scolded the elder preferring more...physical and sensual punishments.

  
Sanghyuk knew that it would just cause more problems than it was worth to get annoyed before the evening had even started. He already had to go out and cede his power to Jaehwan or else he'd become super bratty and uncooperative. Sure that was one thing in the privacy of their home, but in public it made for a bit of a sticky situation. Explaining why your boyfriend of 27 was whining that his "daddies" pay him more attention and respect wasn't easy.

  
"Hyogie just wants you to be safe sweet. Apologize to him or I'm changing to a blue shirt instead of this."

  
"But Shikkie!!! We have to match so we can be like the cute mafia couple who never take no for an answer." Wonshik was about to turn the situation into one of those rare cases of scolding when he saw Jaehwans pout intensified 10 fold from his resting pout. "But fine I'm sorry Sanghyuk."

  
"Excuse you. What did you just call me baby boy?"

  
A "Daddy" slipped out of Jaehwan's lips as soon as he realized his mistake. He really did want to make it out to that club before his boyfriends both decided that staying in and delivering a stern punishment would be a better course of action. They, of course, already thought this but when you were dating a little like Jaehwan it was best to give into a few of his whims now and then. Clubbing wasn't actually one of these but wearing matching outfits was and according to Jyani a club was the only appropriate place for their attire.

  
"Why don't we just stay right where we are sweet. I know you like matching our outfits, but how about we get some matching bruises instead." Shik smirked and pulled Jaehwan's body flush against his as the boy straddled either side of his lap. Squeaking in surprise his sweet tried to squirm out of his grasp mumbling something about how that was indecent and that he hadn't even had dinner yet. However the blush that spread like a raging wildfire across Jae's skin was enough to tell both his boyfriends that he wanted it but was embarrassed by this fact.

  
"Wonshik I did not get all dressed up with make-up and everything to just not go out at this point. Now whether or not our misbehaving baby is coming with us is something that can be negotiated and don't give me that look baby boy. We let you play pretend that you're the big man on campus to save you face, but if you keep acting out like this then maybe they would like to see little Jyani. All dolled up in his pink stockings and white dress with that sparkly lip gloss all over your plump little lips." As he said this his voice got ever so deeper and he pulled Jaehwan's head back by his hair so he was towering over him.

  
"These tight pants you chose are really wonderful sweet. Like a little lie detector and we don’t even have to ask the question.”Wonshik palmed at the obvious tent in Jaehwan’s pants before sanghyuk let him go and shik was able to toss the older man off and onto the couch. This is when Jaehwan realized that his punishment had already begun and that the night would not be what he expected. “Get up sweet we’re going right now and if you protest you know what will happen.”

  
Without further protest Jaehwan bolted upright and to the entrance way to put on his coat. His eagerness almost earned him a smack as he tried to head right out to the car without his boyfriends. Both of them grabbed an arm and hauled him back in to a stop where he stood, head down, waiting for them to put on their coats. The tension in the room was palpable and Jaehwan almost fell to his knees at the look Wonshik shot him which screamed submit. Hyuk wouldn’t even look at him which he knew hurt his baby cause if there was one thing Jaehwan couldn’t live without it was attention.

To further his torment Wonshik and Sanghyuk sat up front holding hands the whole way and forced him to play the silent game. The only difference to the harmless kids “game” was that if he spoke up he’d probably end up being spanked on the side of the road. Now while he would love this he knew they’d probably end up leaving him there with the message to catch an uber and then locking him out of their house. So Jaehwan was silent even when they reached a red light and his boyfriends started making out being obscenely loud and messy.

  
“Awww what a good baby boy you were.” Parked just around the corner from the club, Sanghyuk nuzzled into one side of his neck with Wonshik on the other,”As a reward you can act all tough tonight and you can even pretend to punish me if you want.”

  
“You know our sweet will just end up a whimpering mess the second he tries to say anything bad to you. Although I’d love to see you on your knees for him, it's been so long since we’ve given him the privilege of our mouths.”

  
Jaehwan wanted to whimper and plead to them over and over for such a present, but he had to remain composure. They were trying to get him to fuck up so they could punish him later. Lee Jaehwan was not a quitter, unless told to be of course, so he pushed them both off and stood up tall. His strut was determined and ready to leave the two in his dust, because he was going to be Jaehwan tonight not baby boy or sweet.

  
“Hurry up boys! Don’t want to keep my adoring fans waiting just because you two have no impulse control.” Sanghyuk and Wonshik looked at him and then to each other conveying a simple message silently, Jaehwan had switched out of his little space. They couldn’t wait to break his resolve.

  
“Well if it isn’t Lee Jaehwan my favorite pimp and his two favorite hoes.” The bouncer,In-sik, said his usual joke to the three and opened the velvet rope so they could surpass the huge line.

  
“You know it. Come here boys we can’t have you behind me when everyone knows its always the other way around.” Jaehwans voice switched from sweet and innocent to deep and sultry as his boyfriends went in front of him and he rested a hand of each of their shoulders. A guy of about 23 who stood at the front of the line blushed and he threw him a wink as the trio sauntered inside.

It was much of this same reaction that they received in the dark club along with a few more bold looks from other men and women. Monsta X’s song Play It Cool was blasting over the speakers while lights flashed everywhere. Jaehwan, unable to not support fellow singers, wanted to get on the dance floor as soon as possible. Fuck getting tipsy first this song was the perfect way to get his boyfriends to grind against him. So he slid his arm down their backs and proceeded to slap their asses and move into the throng of people dancing.

  
“Oh he’s gonna die tonight.”

  
“Agreed Shikkie. Totally and utterly agreed.”

  
The two instantly pushed away everyone who had gotten up against their baby and took their place. They didn’t care who the fuck saw or if they were judging them, because all they knew right now was Jaehwan’s body. Wherever they could reach they did and by the end of the night they all knew his neck was going to be completely covered in hickeys, the only thing visible being purple.

  
At first Jaehwan was bouncing around and flitting back and forth between his two daddies. Twerk It Like Miley passed by like this in a similar fashion and it wasn’t till Take You Down by chris brown started that things got more heated.He threw his head back onto Wonshiks chest with his arms looped around his neck eyes closed and absorbed in the feelings of the song. Sanghyuk filled the space in front of him, hands instantly slipping underneath his shirt to settle on his sides.Both grinded up against Jae simultaneously earning more than a few glances when he moaned loud enough to surpass the music. And while a little PDA was good and all both Wonshik and Sanghyuk preferred to keep their baby’s noises to themselves.

  
The silkiness of Jaehwans shirt replaced the warmth of hyuk’s hands and his back grew cold in Shiks absence. When his eyes opened his wrists were both placed in vice grips that, to the outside world, looked like two boyfriends lovingly holding hands with their third. They were going to keep up the facade that Jae was still in charge but they were done playing along and made a beeline to the curtained off booths on the second floor. Making sure no one was watching they shoved him into one that had no table, just seating.  
“We are going to fucking wreck you. How dare you moan like that baby boy”

“I swear to god i’d handcuff you right now if I hadn’t let ours at home.” Both of them growled as they shoved Jaehwan to the ground and held his hands above his head. This was followed by an onslaught of hickeys all across his neck and collarbones.

  
“Daddies? Can I get a kiss?”

  
“Of course.” Wonshik went in first to captures his lips but Jaehwan turned his head at the last second. “Sweet do you want to be punished? Now isn’t the time to play-”

  
“Eskimo.”

“Oh dear. I think we’re gonna have to wait babe. I think he’s in soft mode right now.” Sanghyuk relinquished his hold on their little’s wrist and pulled his boyfriends up to a sitting postion.”Baby boy what do you want to do right now?”

“I wanna cuddle with you and change my clothes. These are grown-up clothes and I don’t like it,”Jaehwan petulantly pulled at his shirt sleeves,”Wanna dress up like Daddy said earlier. Wanna be your pretty baby boy.”

“Aw sweet you are always our pretty little baby boy. Don’t worry your daddies thought ahead and brought you some clothes in the car. I’m afraid its just your short shorts and that frilly baby blue top, but when we get home you can change right away okay?”

“Okay, but eskimo first.” Smiling Wonshik moved in and grabbed his baby’s face smushing their noses together and rubbing back and forth. Without a breath taken Sanghyuk snatched him away and did the same thing leaving all three of them giggly and content.

“Let’s get out of here. You think you can pretend for two more minutes baby?” Jaehwan nodded albeit with a slight frown and got ready to brave the club again. His only resolve coming from his high chances he knew he had of getting them to stop at a store and buy him a new outfit for not bringing the one he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read that and enjoyed it...how???? But if you did hit up my socials I guess:  
https://curiouscat.me/BlindDyslexicBat  
Twitter: @DyslexicBat  
Tumblr: Maknaes_and_Hyungs (this is where I write most of my kpop and some cpop stuff, but im trying to do more stuff here as well so yeah.)


End file.
